


Watch me closely

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Nate … können wir endlich verschwinden?“, murrte Eliot genervt. Sie waren auf einer Party, er spielte Kellner. Was sie alle nicht gewusst hatten, als sie diese verdammte Party für ihr kleines Verhör ausgesucht hatten, war die Tatsache, dass er fast nackt sein würde. Er trug Kein Hemd, nur eine Fliege. Er trug keine Hose, nur eine Schürze. Und die war klein, verdammt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me closely

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es angefangen hatte… doch, eigentlich hatte er die. Natürlich. Es hatte damit angefangen, dass Hardison ihn als hirnlose Muskelmasse bezeichnet hatte und sich selbst als das Gehirn der Operation. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass Nate das Gehirn der Gruppe war. Darum ging es auch nicht. Alec hätte sich auch gerne als Gott bezeichnen können und es hätte Eliot nicht interessiert. Es war die Frechheit, nein, die Anmaßung, die Alec besessen hatte, Eliot dermaßen niedrig einzustufen. Seither hasste er Hardison wirklich und der ließ seither keine Gelegenheit mehr ungenutzt, um ihn weiter zu ärgern.

Klar, sie hatten ihre kleinen Rivalitäten. Die hatten sie alle untereinander. Sie waren Diebe verdammt noch mal. Diebe und Verbrecher, die alleine arbeiteten und jetzt waren sie ein Team. Ausgerechnet sie.

Wie dem auch sei. Eliot hatte sich schwer zusammennehmen müssen, um Alec nicht an Ort und Stelle zu zerlegen. Und nur die Tatsache, dass sie beide nicht allein im Raum gewesen waren, hatte Alec das verdammte Leben gerettet. Nate hatte sein verdammtes Leben gerettet. Eliot war sich sicher, dass er geflogen wäre, hätte er Hardison nur ein Haar gekrümmt und ihm gefiel, was sie taten. Er wollte nicht zurück. Ihr Job brachte ihnen genug Geld ein und sie halfen verdammt noch mal anderen Menschen. Was mehr konnte man wollen? Er hätte ja nie gedacht, dass er das mal denken würde, aber er fühlte sich weit besser, wenn er Menschen weh tat, die was Schlechtes getan hatten. Es fühlte sich fast schon richtig an.

_  
_

_„Eliot, Junge. Die Rolle steht dir. Gefällt mir an dir.“_ Hardison. Hardisons Stimme in seinem Ohr. Er hasste ihn! Eliot lächelte weiter, aber es war schwer, das Lächeln aufrecht zu halten. Er wusste, dass Hardison eine zweite Frequenz eingerichtet hatte. Eine, die nur er hören konnte, denn auf der anderen Frequenz, blöderweise im gleichen Ohr, hörte er Sophie und Nate etwas debattieren, worauf er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Er hatte Anfangs den Fehler gemacht, auf Hardisons blöde Sprüche zu antworten, was für Verwirrung unter den anderen gesorgt hatte, weil sie nur Eliot schnappen hörten, aber nicht, dass Hardison ihn liebend gern ärgerte, wenn er gerade versuchte zu arbeiten.

Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte kurz und er schluckte jegliche Antwort mühsam hinunter, ehe Parker erneut davon anfangen würde, dass er wohl den Verstand verlieren und demnächst auf sie alle losgehen und sie killen würde. Er wollte doch nur Alec …

Rasch schob Eliot den Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die Unterhaltung, die Sophie gerade mit dem Ziel dieses kleinen Spielchens führte.

_  
_

_„Uh. Ich wette, die Weiber starren dir nach. Wie ein Stück Fleisch in der Auslage beim Metzger“_ , brabbelte Hardison weiter.

„Nate … können wir endlich verschwinden?“, murrte Eliot genervt. Sie waren auf einer Party, er spielte Kellner. Was sie alle nicht gewusst hatten, als sie diese verdammte Party für ihr kleines Verhör ausgesucht hatten, war die Tatsache, dass er fast nackt sein würde. Er trug Kein Hemd, nur eine Fliege. Er trug keine Hose, nur eine Schürze. Und die war klein, verdammt.

_  
_

_„Noch ein wenig Geduld, Eliot. Ich brauche dich noch hier.“_ Nates Stimme. Leise. Er bastelte gerade an einem Plan. Eliot seufzte. Eine Hand klatschte auf seine nackte Pobacke und er machte einen hastigen Schritt nach vorne, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen, das ihn wirklich alles kostete, was er auch nur im Entferntesten an schauspielerischer Fähigkeit aufbieten konnte, wandte er sich um und blickte einer älteren Frau ins Gesicht.

„Lecker“, kicherte sie und blickte ihn hungrig von oben bis unten an.

„Danke Ma’am“, gab er, mühsam das Grinsen aufrecht erhaltend, zurück. „Einen Drink?“

„Nur wenn ich ihn von deiner Brust lecken darf.“

„Uhm … Tut mir leid, Ma’am. Ich glaube dieser Sonderservice ist nicht mit inbegriffen.“ Sie war ja nicht hässlich. Bei Gott nicht. Eher das Gegenteil. Etwas zu viel Schmuck und Make Up, vielleicht. Aber unter der Schicht aus Farbe verbarg sich ein ebenmäßiges, fein geschnittenes Gesicht. Sie war schlank, ging wohl auf die 50 zu, was Eliot aber nur wusste, weil hier ausnahmslos alle in dem  Alter waren. Hätte er sie schätzen müssen, hätte er ihr locker zehn Jahre weniger gegeben. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie ihn angerührt hatte, die ihn so abstieß. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie ihn genau so anstarrte, wie Hardison kurz zuvor noch gesagt hatte.

_  
_

_„Hast du Spaß?“,_ erklang wieder Alecs säuselnde Stimme in seinem Ohr und Eliot dachte sich nur, was er am Liebsten gesagt hätte: _Ich bring dich um_!

„Dann will ich auch keinen Drink.“

„Sehr wohl, Ma’am.“ Eliot nickte und wandte sich ab, wobei ihm sehr wohl klar war, dass er ihr wohl keinen größeren Gefallen hätte tun können, als ihr einen weiteren Blick auf seine entblößte Kehrseite zu gönnen. Er balancierte das Tablett zwischen den Leuten hindurch und lächelte stoisch weiter.

Er ging zurück in die Küche, um sich ein neues Tablett mit Snacks zu holen und die Getränke aufzufüllen. Als er den Raum betrat, kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, dass er doch eigentlich froh war, dass er ein Kerl war. Natürlich waren die Gäste nicht alles ältere Frauen. Auch ältere Männer fanden sich darunter und natürlich war auch für ihre Augen etwas geboten. In der Küche befanden sich gerade drei der Sahneschnitten die zur Unterhaltung der reichen Männer beitragen sollten. Hübsche, junge Frauen, ebenso spärlich bekleidet wie er selbst. Auch sie durften kein Oberteil tragen, nicht einmal einen knappen Bikini. Pralle Brüste, wohin man auch blickte.

_  
_

_„Mmmmmmm“,_ schnurrte ihm Hardison ins Ohr. _„Wenn das kein lecker Anblick ist. Sieh dir mal die Prachtexemplare an, Eliot. Sei ehrlich. Kriegst du da nicht Lust, dich mit einer von den kleinen Gören auf die Toilette zu verdrücken?“_ Eliot schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und versuchte nach Möglichkeit, die jungen Frauen nicht anzustarren. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war hier mit einer Erektion herumzulaufen und so wie die jungen Kerle alle wirklich gut gebaut, muskulös und sehr ansehnlich waren, waren auch die Mädchen nur nach äußerlichen Kriterien ausgesucht worden. Eine hübscher als die andere.

_  
_

_„Wie? Nein? Nun komm schon, Eliot. Erzähl das jemand anders. Du stürzt dich sonst immer auf die hübschesten Frauen. Und heute nicht? Bist du krank?“_ Eliot konzentrierte sich schwer darauf, nicht zu antworten. Immer wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war und vor allem niemand außer ihm hören konnte, was Alec ihm da so genüsslich ins Ohr säuselte. Den Fehler, auf ihn zu reagieren, würde er nicht noch einmal begehen.

Eigentlich war ihm danach, der Kamera den Rücken zu zudrehen, doch die Tatsache, dass Alec dann seinen nackten Hintern anstarren konnte und ihm nur noch mehr dumme Sprüche ins Ohr raunen würde, hielt ihn davon ab. Sie hatten so gut wie überall Kameras installiert, damit Hardison alles überwachen konnte und sie informieren, falls irgendwas nicht nach Plan laufen sollte. Er versuchte also nach Möglichkeit seitlich zur Kamera zu bleiben und war froh, dass er wusste, wo die Dinger überall versteckt waren.

Endlich verließ er mit zwei neuen Tabletts beladen wieder die Küche und atmete tief durch, um sich für die hungrigen Blicke der ganzen Frauen – und einiger Männer – im Saal zu wappnen. Zum vermutlich tausendsten Mal an diesem Abend wünschte er sich weit, weit weg.

_  
_

_„Parker? Wie weit bist du?“_ Nates Stimme. Er klang etwas angespannt. Dabei war Nate bekleidet.

_  
_

_„Bin dran, Nate. Ich brauch noch ein bisschen …“_ Parker klang auch etwas gestresst oder genervt. Eliot schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Nate und Sophie spielten ein älteres Ehepaar, das auf der Party war, Hardison saß gemütlich im Hauptquartier vor seinen Bildschirmen und Parker würde einbrechen und ein paar wichtige Dokumente stehlen. Warum waren eigentlich die anderen angespannt? Der einzige der hier fast nackt herumlaufen musste, war **_er_**!

Wieder setzte er ein freundliches Grinsen auf und seufzte leise, als er sich auf den Weg zurück machte.

_  
_

_„Ah, ich weiß schon …“,_ plapperte Alec unbeirrt weiter in sein Ohr, nachdem er ein paar kurze Worte mit Parker und Nate gewechselt hatte und wieder einmal erfolgreich den Eindruck erweckt hatte, dass er zu 100% bei der Sache war. _„Du bist eben doch schwul. Aktiv oder passiv, Eliot? Nah. Du bist bestimmt aktiv. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dir von irgendwem den Schwanz in den Hintern schieben lässt und …“_

„Hardison!“, fauchte Eliot ungehalten und fluchte gleich darauf innerlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass er tatsächlich laut geredet hatte. „Ist der Gang frei?“, fügte er rasch hinzu, in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Situation zu retten.

_  
_

_„Ja, Eliot. Niemand da, der dich angraben könnte“,_ gab Hardison nonchalant zurück.

_  
_

_„Eliot, trag es wie ein Mann“,_ mischte sich da auch noch Sophie ein. „Wir sind hier bald raus und ich versprech dir, ich leih dir meinen Mantel, wenn wir hier den Abgang machen.“

„Zu gütig“, grummelte Eliot missmutig.

_  
_

_„Ist der nicht etwas knapp an den Schultern, Sophie?“_ Hardison grinste hörbar und Eliot setzte einen weiteren Strich auf die Strichliste, die er in seinem Kopf an diesem Abend führte. Jeden Strich würde Hardison zahlen. Dafür würde Eliot schon sorgen. Und es waren schon verdammt viele Striche.

_  
_

_„Uh, Eliot. Die Mädels in der Ecke reden über dich. Nah, nicht wirklich, aber ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte.“_ Hardison pfiff durch die Zähne. _„Was würde die dir gerne die Schürze vom Körper zerren. Ihre weichen, kleinen Hände würden begierig über deine Brust streicheln. Ihre vollen Lippen würden geradezu bettelnd über deine streichen und ihre emsigen Finger deine Nippel bearbeiten, während sie dich küsst. Ooooh ja.“_

Eliot bemühte sich wirklich sehr, nicht auf Hardisons Worte zu hören und vor allem versuchte er wirklich, nicht darüber **_nachzudenken_** , was der andere Mann da gerade redete. Hardison brummte genüsslich.

_  
_

_„Kannst du es spüren, Eliot? Wie ihre Hände über deinen Bauch tiefer gleiten, deine Bauchmuskeln nachzeichnen?“_ Dummerweise … **_konnte_** Eliot es spüren. Zumindest bildete sich seine Haut ein, die Berührung spüren zu müssen oder sein Gehirn bildete sich ein, dass seine Haut es spüren musste oder … was auch immer. Es war verdammt ungünstig, denn sein Körper reagierte durchaus auf die Vorstellung, die Hardison ihm da gerade einredete. Und ihm kam es vor, als wenn er regelrecht spürte, wie sich auf seiner Brust ein warmes Kribbeln ausbreitete und dann gen Süden rauschte. Genauso wie er sicher war, dass er gerade spürte, wie sein Körper Blut in tiefere Regionen pumpte.

Mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut kämpfte Eliot wieder um die Oberhand und gewann schließlich wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Zumindest soweit, dass er an genug schreckliche und eklige Dinge denken konnte, um die beginnende Erektion zu bremsen. Allerdings ließ sich Hardison absolut nicht aufhalten. Irgendwo am Rande vernahm Eliot durchaus sie Stimmen von Nate und Sophie, konnte sich aber absolut nicht darauf konzentrieren, was die redeten, während er dummerweise sehr genau hörte, wie Hardison weiterhin wertschätzend in sein Ohr brummte und leise keuchte.

_  
_

_„Ihre Hände streichen sanft über deine Leisten und sie sieht dich einen Augenblick mit blitzenden Augen an, als sie ihre Finger um deine Härte schließt. Uh… sie fühlt sich gut an. Weiche, samtene Finger, die an dir arbeiten und dann geht sie in die Knie.“_

Eliot unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Wenn Hardison jetzt wirklich vorhatte ihm auch noch zu beschreiben, wie ihm das Mädchen einen oscarreifen Blowjob verpassen würde, wäre es unter Garantie vorbei mit seiner Beherrschung. Schon jetzt kam ihm die Schürze weit enger und unangenehmer vor als noch vor wenigen Minuten und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendjemand seine Erektion bemerken würde und entweder wäre er dann das Gespött aller Anwesenden oder irgendeine der verschrumpelten Damen – oder noch schlimmer: Herren – kämen womöglich noch auf den dummen Gedanken, ihn gleich noch benutzen zu wollen, wenn der Kellner schon mit einer einladenden Latte _herumlief._

_  
_

_„Sie drängt dich gegen die Wand, kniet vor dir und blickt aus großen unschuldigen Augen zu dir auf, während ihre weiche, geschmeidige Zunge eine feuchte Spur über deine ganze Länge zeichnet …“_ Eliot runzelte die Stirn. So wie Hardison gerade klang, kam es ihm so vor, als würde der Mann gerade selbst Hand anlegen, während er so vor sich hin faselte. Und ganz am Rande wunderte sich Eliot über die Wortgewandtheit des Mannes. Und das so völlig abseits seines sonst bevorzugten Computer-Jargons! 

Wie dem auch sei, Eliot musste weg. Dringend.

„Bin gleich zurück, Nate“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen leise hervor, ehe er die Tabletts einfach abstellte und den Saal verließ.

_  
_

_„Eliot? Was ist los? Wo gehst du hin?“,_ erkundigte sich Nate sofort alarmiert.

„Pinkeln“, knurrte Eliot unwirsch und trat fast die Türe zu einem weiteren Raum ein. Das Zimmer war leer, also schloss er die Tür ab und lehnte sich erst einmal an die verschlossene Tür, während noch immer in seinen Ohren klang, wie ihn irgendein imaginäres Mädchen gerade mit ihrem Mund verwöhnte und Eliot war sich jetzt sicher, dass Hardisons Stöhnen hier und da nicht mehr gespielt war.

Eliot sah sich kurz im Raum um und blickte dann direkt in die Kamera, ehe er den gestreckten Mittelfinger in Richtung der Linse hielt.

„Oh. Böser Junge. Das ist aber nicht nett“, erklärte Hardison tadelnd. Eliot nahm die Hand runter und starrte weiter auf die Kamera, mit einem Blick der Hardison mehr als deutlich zu verstehen geben sollte, dass er ihn umbringen würde, wenn er nur gerade in Reichweite wäre. „Komm schon, Eliot. Wir haben doch Spaß“, meinte der andere Mann und grinste vermutlich erneut.

Langsam, ganz langsam zog Eliot eine Augenbraue hoch. Er wusste, dass er nichts sagen konnte, nichts sagen durfte. Das würde nur bewirken, dass ihn wieder alle für verrückt erklärten und sich wunderten, was er eigentlich für ein Problem hatte. Aber das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Eliot war sich sicher, dass Hardison schon verstehen würde, was er mitzuteilen hatte.

Er ging langsam von der Kamera zurück und an die Wand. Er hatte die Präsentation gesehen, als Hardison ihnen alle Räume gezeigt hatte, und wusste, dass ihn der andere Mann noch immer gut im Blick haben würde. Langsam, geradezu lasziv fing er an die Schürze zu öffnen und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten.

_  
_

_„Ah … ahm … Ah … Eliot? Ah … ich meine … hallo? Eliot? Ich ah … ich kann dich sehen … Ich meine … hallo? Ich sehe dich. Also ich sehe **dich**.“_ Oh, Hardison klang so gar nicht mehr nach Herr der Lage und das allein war eine Genugtuung, die Eliot auskosten wollte. Er lehnte sich gemütlich an die Wand und ließ seine Hände über seine Brust gleiten, den Blick noch immer in die Kamera gerichtet. Erneut zog er mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen eine Augenbraue hoch und leckte genüsslich über seinen Zeigefinger, ehe er damit eine Brustknospe umkreiste. _„Ah … Eliot! Wir … wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen und … oh Mann!“_ Irgendwie klang Hardison ziemlich von der Rolle und Eliot genoss jeden Ton, der gerade von Hardisons Lippen kam.

Er ließ seine andere Hand tiefer wandern, über seinen Bauch. Langsam und genüsslich, bis er seine Härte erreichte und ebenso langsam die Finger darum schloss. Er öffnete leicht die Lippen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken, schloss die Augen.

_  
_

_„Wenn du meinst, dass ich jetzt gehe, hast du dich geirrt. Ich bleibe. Ich seh dir jetzt zu. So. Gefällt dir der Gedanke, eh? Ich beobachte dich. Ich beobachte dich, hörst du Eliot?“_

Erneut zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf Eliots Lippen ab, während er anfing, sich langsam zu massieren, noch immer mit dem leicht feuchten Zeigefinger seine Brustspitzen umkreisend und leicht knetend.

_  
_

_„Bin gespannt, wie du Nate und den anderen dann erklärst, warum du ihnen ins Ohr stöhnst“,_ erklärte ihm Hardison schnippisch. Eliot lächelte noch etwas mehr, ehe er sich in die erregenden Gefühle fallen ließ, die seine Hände verursachten. Hardison dachte also, er würde vor Lust laut aufstöhnen. Nun gut. Der Mann würde etwas neues Lernen. Eliot konnte leise sein, wenn er wollte. Sehr leise.

_  
_

_„Scheiße Eliot. Hör endlich auf_ “, murmelte Hardison erneut. _„Ich warne dich. Ich mach mit.“_ Eliot schmunzelte und öffnete kurz die Augen, blickte erneut in die Kamera, auffordernd und belustigt. Er fand es einfach nur amüsant, wie sehr sich Hardison gerade aus der Bahn werfen ließ. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Eliot das unter normalen Umständen gemacht. Aber da er jetzt schon hart war und so nicht weiter den Kellner spielen konnte, musste er etwas dagegen unternehmen und es war ja wohl nur fair, dass er damit Hardison noch ein wenig ärgerte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden etwas schneller, rhythmischer, sein Becken bewegte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls, während er sich vorstellte, wie er sich mit jedem Stoß tief in einen willigen Körper grub. Hardison stöhnte verhalten. Eliot öffnete leicht den Mund, doch nichts als warmer Atem kam über seine Lippen. Kein Ton verriet dem restlichen Team, was er hier gerade machte.

Er zog es nicht in die Länge. Eliot war sehr wohl klar, dass Nate ihm die Pinkelpause nicht abkaufen würde, wenn er dann ewig verschwunden blieb. Außerdem hörte er am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, wie Parker verkündete, dass sie den Safe erreicht hatte und gerade dabei war, ihn zu knacken. Nicht mehr lange und sie konnten endlich verschwinden.

Eliot steigerte sein Tempo noch etwas. Schweiß brach aus seinen Poren hervor, überzog seine Haut mit einem dünnen, glänzenden Film.

„Fuck, Eliot!“, stöhnte Hardison hörbar fasziniert. „Scheiße, Mann …“ Eliot schob den Gedanken beiseite, dass Hardisons Phantasie gerade womöglich mit ihnen beiden beschäftigt war – zusammen – und blieb bei seiner eigenen Phantasie: Eine der hübschen Kellnerinnen.

Hitze wallte durch seinen Körper wie eine Feuerwalze bei einem Waldbrand, sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte, und brach heiß und nass aus ihm hervor. Eliot schluckte das verhaltene Stöhnen hinunter, atmete langsam und kontrolliert aus, während sein Körper noch von den letzten Wellen überschwemmt wurde und lehnte sich etwas matt noch stärker gegen die Wand. In seinem Ohr hörte er Hardison kommen und Hardison war das absolute Gegenteil von ihm. Er war laut. Richtig laut. Eliot ließ träge den Kopf zur Seite rollen und blickte erneut in die Kamera, als könne er darin Hardison beobachten.

_  
_

_„Okay. Dann lasst uns verschwinden“,_ verkündete Nate gerade. _„Eliot?“_

„Schon unterwegs“ meinte Eliot knapp und beeilte sich, sich notdürftig zu reinigen und die lachhaft kleine Schürze wieder umzubinden. „Sophie … wie war das mit deinem Mantel?“, erkundigte er sich, ehe er einen abschließenden Blick in die Kamera warf, noch einmal die Augenbrauen hochzog in der Stummen Frage ‚Zufrieden?‘ und sich dann rasch auf den Weg zu den anderen begab.

„Hardison! Hardison? Hey!“, klang es noch immer von Nate, als er diesen erreicht hatte. „Verdammt nochmal, Hardison! Was ist los mit dir?“

„Schläft vermutlich“, grinste Eliot. „Der muss sich doch gelangweilt haben, so ganz alleine im Hauptquartier.“

„Hardison!“ Nate wurde sichtlich wütend.

„Lass mich mal.“ Eliot grinste und tastete nach dem Knopf in seinem Ohr. „ ** _HARDISON_**!“, fauchte er gepresst hervor.

_  
_

_„Huh? Ah …. Ja?“_

„Verdammt nochmal. Was machst du? Ich will wissen, ob der Gang frei ist“, knurrte Nate aufgebracht.

_  
_

_Vermutlich noch die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus auskosten und das Video von mir im Replay durchlaufen lassen_ , dachte Eliot bei sich und der Gedanke brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. Noch schöner war die Tatsache, dass Hardison bestimmt noch von Nate die Leviten gelesen bekommen würde, sobald sie zurück waren. Über Nachlässigkeit im Job oder ähnliches. Ja, Eliot freute sich schon darauf, das mit anzuhören. Er grinste, als ihm Sophie ihren Mantel anbot und er ihn notdürftig über seine Schultern legte, als sie das Gebäude verließen. Das war doch trotz allem noch ein unterhaltsamer Abend geworden.

**   
**

** The End **


End file.
